In the shadows
by NocteIgnis
Summary: A series of mysterious murders hangs shadows over Konoha for year now. How's the most innocent, sweet person in the world, and her dark friend are related to it? And what is the reason of all this? Rated M for language, descriptions of murders and shit like that.
1. Chapter 1 He has a reason

Sasuke slowly walked through Konoha High School courtyard. For the first time no one seemed to notice him. It's understandable. Every, even the most sluggish mind was able to think of only one thing: another bloodless body was abandoned somewhere in the city, so, naturally, the killer struck again. This has happened for quite some time-Sasuke couldn't remember exactly -a year? So it had to be something like that. The funny thing was that the victims were never innocent, they all had something on their conscience, and the killer remains elusive. Any traces that may indicate the offender were never found . Of this one thing Sasuke was really proud . People were too blind to associate someone like him with another gruesome crime. However it didn't prevent them, for giving psedonym for the murderer: Vampire killer. The only reason why they all were calling him that way was that the corpses didn't leave a drop of blood. The people of Konoha could really go overboard.

Black-haired young man saw the rapid movement somewhere by his right hand side and he knew who the author of this struggle is. Small, little girl with long hair and pale skin walked toward him with a smile stretched on her face . Well, Hinata Hyuga. The sweetest, most innocent and the most wonderful creature that ever was sent to the ground. Sasuke couldn't help but return her smile.

-Hello- he greated and felt small arms trying to lock him in a hug. He never knew what to do then, so now, as always, he just did nothing. It was their own way of saying "goodmorning".

-Hi, you probably already heard-girl said shyly playing with her hair-again, no one is talking about anything else.

-Hm. - He said. He didn't like to hear about his deeds. Not with her mouth. If she condemned him... Oh, God, he didn't even want to think about it.

-I know I shouldn't s-say that, in theory, no one should die in this way, but then they D-DESERVED it. The city would be better without them. W-whoever the killer is ... I think, I-I think he wants to do us a favor -she said softly and stared at his face with very insistent gaze. _Come on, get with me or against me_, she seemed to say. Sasuke laughed. Way to the class was never boring in the company of the girl. Oh, she was really funny sometimes.

-You think so? - He asked, and when she emphatically nodded, he sighed and, with even greater amusement, said- Me too. There is no sensation.

As he said that, he opened the door to the class and they both went inside. The class was silent-no buzz as always-only cold, dead silence. Hinata looked at him knowingly and headed toward his desk. The girl with medium length pink hair looked at her strangely and went back to scribbling in her notebook. Sasuke sat by the window. In addition to Naruto Uzumaki-the most obvious person in the world, in the past, his best friend. The blond didn't pay him much attention, he was busy examining Sakura Haruno-girl drawing something in a notebook. Sasuke didn't care. Just sat down, and when the chemistry professor entered the room and began his famous, soporific lecture, he brooded on the girl sitting two seats behind him. He wondered what would happen if she found out that she is the reason for all of this. Inspiration. She propably would be scared, but when Sasuke killed and then washed the blood from his hands he couldn't think of anyone other than her - Hinata Hyuga, his friend, love and biggest obsession. Of course he wouldn't be able to hurt her, it was all quite the opposite. It was in order to protect her-in any case, in large part. It wasn't the only reason for his actions, but it was the most important reason. A second, minor reason was his desire for justice and blood-it was the only way he could control the evil living inside of him. But the worst of all was that he liked what he was.

It was a really hot day, but fortunately the wind was blowing and was giving a shadow of hope for a little bit cold.

-You know that my father once told me that the sun is not healthy? - Asked the small girl stretched out on the grass. She closed her eyes and smiled broadly. In school, most of the kids thought she was a freak.

-Your name ... -he said in response , sitting next to her.

-What's wrong with it?

-Nothing. Just ...your name means sun, right, it's quite strange.

-Oh, yes! I'm going for this! - Hinata laughed and abruptly sat-Then I found out that he only didn't want me to be tan ! Because he wanted me to look like a high-born!

-It's stupid-Sasuke said and snorted. Hinata looked at him and stroked his cheek with her hand.

-You are a stupid-she said, and laughed charmingly-walk me home?

-Of course-he said, he stood up and offered her hand.

When they reached the door of the Hyuga residence , Hinata looked at him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke froze for a moment. Fuck , it was hot!

-Thank you-she said simply.

-Always at your service-he said.

When Hinata disappeared in the doorway , Sasuke knew one thing. This night won't be calm, and in the morning ... in the morning SOMEONE will find a new, bloodless body, and HE will be liberated once more and SHE will be safe.


	2. Chapter 2 If only you knew

He felt nothing. When he bled body of this man, he felt nothing. He only saw the warm sticky fluid that flows into the drains and the same liquid on his gloves. He was hiding behind an empty face. With every drop ... it was just a game. Dead body of a man lying on the ground was becoming paler. He was believer. And he believed in what he was doing. He was a hunter. And he could not escape. He was able to control it. The question was: why would he do that? In his madness, in all this anger, he was a good and noble. He received only what already didn't had values. He was getting rid of the scraps of people, murderers, rapists. Still, he felt nothing. He looked at the corpse on the ground, its cold eyes staring at one point. Alive, Sasuke was so alive. And this son of a bitch? Well, he wasn't. This guy has just lost his last resort. Something he, Sasuke Uchiha, hasn't found yet.

So when Sasuke left the body of clean of all traces and went to the house, no dark thought ran through his mind. Now he was thinking about HER. He, himself, no longer knew if it was love or obsession, but he didn't want to be aware of what it is after hours. He was emotionless by now and didn't care. It was late, and this day, this night was very tiring.

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! When the piercing sound filled the medium-sized room Hinata Hyuga has just fallen out of bed. This damn alarm clock! She hated this horrible scream, which caused her daily 6 30 .She got up and fell back onto the bed.

-Hinata! - she heard the urgent voice of her cousin, Neji.

-Oh, I beg y-you shut up, j-just this time-she said covering her head with a pillow.

-What did you say?

-N-nothing - she screamed nervously and jumped up out of bed.

She moaned and dragged iherself into the bathroom. Light, camera, action! Oh shit, she looked awful! Well, in any case, worse than usual at this time. So she only grabed toothbrush, brush and basket of toiletries. It was her only hope. An hour later when she was leaving the house her appearance still left much to be desired, but at least her hair hasn't looked like a pot scouring pad. It was comforting. She went out into the street and decided that she will go through the park. It was really beautiful spring and it was a pity that she must go to school. Just a week-and she has two weeks off. She couldn't hardly wait. Recently, she didn't like school much. Everyone treated her like air. For all the girls she was just a freak. For all of them was a freak. Plus, she was friends with handsomest boy in school, which meant not only that the girls didn't like her, they hated her. She didn't want to go back. She would rather sit here. Maybe it was not such a bad idea? She felt like something high and hard appeared before her , and then she was siting on the ground. Well, she never paid attention to anything when she was lost in her little world of thoughts.

-Hn, you should occasionally look at your feet, Hinata.

The girl looked up at the outstretched hand toward her. She smiled.

-Sasuke! Y-you can't fall on me like this! It's a very inelegant, y-you know - she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her off the ground.

-You hit me. Choose other moments for dreaming. - Instructed her.

-N-not dreaming. I was thinking. I'm n-not going to school today-Hinata decided.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. No no, what's next?! Hinata decided to be rebellious teenager just today?

-And why is that? - The boy asked, and headed east-If I may ask, of course.

-I just hate everything t-today. Or at least that's what it seems like. A-and you?

-Hn, now I have no choice. I'm with you-he said, when Hinata started to walk next to him-What made you hate everything?

The girl smiled broadly and threw her hands in the air.

-E-everything!

Sasuke laughed. To some extent his little friend was crazy. But it only gave him hope that one day he would be able to tell her.

-I see. Hn ...

-D-do you feel like chocolate shake? B-because I'd kill for t-that! - She suggested cheerfully. Sasuke looked up at the sky. _You would kill for it? You don't know how funny you are_.

He sometimes wondered what would it be like if she knew. If she would seenw blood and his face ragged with emotion. What would she said? He had two sides. Sasuke that Hinata knew, and this second ,dark one. One that was known by whole city. Interesting , what would she believe it? So far he' didn't want to know. So he just smiled and said:

-Sure. Let's get you one-and they walked through the park as two ordinary, normal teenagers.

The problem was that none of them was normal. And soon both of them were going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Going down

_He's lying to you. He's lying. Go and see for yourself. The truth ... find the truth._

-Who? - big-eyed gir whispered curiously.

Hinata was lying on the carpet her my room. The walls-they had to whisper those weird words. She have never talked to the walls and she really didn't like that they accused someone she apparently knew with such filths . And she didn't want to believe them. On the other hand, when something spoke to her usually it just wanted to help her and these things were almost always right. Except for that one time when she was little and favorite doll of her friend , Sakura, said that it would look better in short hair. When Hinata made her a new hairstyle, Sakura no longer wanted to be friends with her. Nobody wanted. But it was just this one time, so now Hinata was staring at the ceiling with dreamy eyes and waiting for a reply.

-Well tell me, who? - she asked again.

_Yours one and only. Your friend, trusted one. Sasuke._

At this point, Hinata was very unhappy

########

Sasuke, trough the last few days, was very calm. He didn't need rush of adrenaline, satisfaction, murder. No, not now. He was just about to open the door when his eyes stopped on the doormat. And that , what the hell is it? On the sidewalk lay a small white package wrapped in white ribbon and with the note pined to it- "My turn". He sighed, he was almost sure it was another silly gift from one of these girls going crazy about him. He decided to bring the box to an empty house, but didn't have the slightest desire to open it. Fuck, at least not now. He was tired as hell-a whole day spent on helping Hinata in searching and selecting books that she would like to read. There were a lot of this and he didn't even want to know how much it will take her to study it all. Especially when he took into account her love to stareing up at the ceiling and thinking on some trifles, which he never bothered. You could say that Sasuke just didnt like dreams. He was too big for that.

The young man turned on the light and lay on the couch. Maybe he could watch a little television. He turned on the receiver-News. Normally, he didn't care and usually just switched the chanel, but this time something caught his attention.

- ... the preliminary findings are saying that it was suicide. A man possibly shot himself in the head , but, as our informant reports ,he created with his own blood prior writing on the wall and the words are"My turn" . After inspecting the body pathologist present at the crime scene said there is no right eyeball. Deceased propably he was going through nervous breakdown- a professional announcer voice said to the camera. Everywhere was full of police and onlookers.

Sasuke immediately looked at the box, which he put on the kitchen table. "My turn," right? Slowly he got up from the couch as if he was afraid that the package is going to pounce on him and may even bite. He wasn't sure whether he wants to find out what is hidden in the guts of the bundle, even if he knew it by now. But he was sure that the investigators had made a mistake. It wasn't a suicide. That was the message. The message that was intending for him, Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't delighted with his new friend.

####

This petite girl felt, like ,a little unconscious. It was dark when she left the house and she could no longer tell where she is or how she got there. But somehow she was calm. She had a very good heart and mind too pure from any kind of evil to be afraid of being alone, even in the most dangerous neighborhoods of the city. _THEY_ would told her if something bad would be creeping around the corner. So she went on, half asleep. She wanted to know what Sasuke was hiding from her. This was makeing her really sad. Secrets. She was completely devoted to him, why he had to lie to her?

_RUN! run. RUN! run. RAN AWAY!_

The buildings that surround it screamed. But it was too late. She saw nothing. Darkness surrounded her before she could feel what was happening. Still, she was not afraid. She just wanted to find Sasuke. But she couldn't, it was dark, foggy. Once again, why she was here? All that made Hinata really sad.

###

_"Where is your life now, do you know?"_

These words were engraved on the crumpled, stained with red sticky substancepiece page , which he found in the bundle.

Sasuke ,with some thoughts running trough his mind , was rolling bloody eyeball placed in the box. Really, it was very inappropriate. Not finesse at all-he put it like that. Still, he didn't understand the message. And actually , what kind of message is this supposed to be? Curious and, now, a bit discouraged he looked at the iris of the eye. It was a bit hazy. Almost white. The owner had to be blind or be blinded. _Where is your life now, do you know? _No he didn't. He was hopeless. This question was pointless, so he simply stared stubbornly on the remnant of what was once a healthy man's eye. Funny or scary either, but in some way that reminded him of the iris of... oh, fuck! Sasuke ,for the first time in his life , felt an unpleasant shiver running down his back. It was fear.


	4. Chapter 4 Let them in

It wasn't dark and she was numb, but she couldn't see much, although she had a very good eye. She felt a little strange-bad even, somehow she couldn't concentrate. She didn't have the strength to force her body to move. She had no idea where she is or what happened, but still, Hinata Hyuga was not afraid. In all her weirdness, she was a brave girl. She believed that everything in life has a purpose no matter how it goes, and she believed it was the same now.

_Destroy ... he will destroy you ... kill ... there is no escape ... way out ... yes ... search for way out.._

Who? She felt very indifferent. She didn't mind that she was going to die, then all these bad things would finally stop haunting her at night. But Hinata shook her head slightly. No, she actually mind. She had to stay with Sasuke, she knew that he can't handle it all by himself. He pretended everything was okay, but she knew that sometimes he was really lonely. She-she at least had _HER voices_.

Hinata heard a murmur. It was not a pleasant sound and in addition it was getting louder. It was disturbing, it gave her a headache. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and managed to press her hands to her ears. No, she was sure that her head is about to explode. She heard the song. It was a strange, strange and it frightened her. The noise!

-The sound, the sound ...

What was it? Why couldn't it get out of her head? She wanted to give up, but THEY did not let her.

_He will come ... yes ... COME ... come ... FOR you ... TO you ... he will save you...save_

She smiled. She didn't know who did this to her, but she was sure that this person must be completely alone-when you're lonely it's easy to see the loneliness in others.

###

Sasuke was in a hurry. Heading toward the old, run-down part of town. There was plenty of container, dark alleys, abandoned buildings, and this type of shit. He didn't like it but now he didn't have a choice. None of them had a choice-not he , not his new "friend" and not Hinata. But Sasuke felt guilty that his scores must have an impact on her life, so now he was running. He didn't care that the ominous glow vanishing lighthouse had no longer accompanied him. Breaking through the top of the bricks and ruins he already knew and was able to think of only one thing: _We all are in a trap_. He broke through a hole in the wall where ,long time ago, were door. Now it was empty.

###

It was very foolish of the kid. Be such a reckless and disregard someone like him - him even more self-serving than Sasuke. A man standing in a crumbling, dilapidated building, looked out the window that no longer exist. The moon hid behind the clouds-it didn't want to look at the events of that night. The man sighed. The girl woke up, he knew this. It was such a shame that it had to be her. But there was no other way.

-I have a question: have you ever felt proven guilt? Do not be afraid, just answer, I'm not going to harm you by now... -said the man, still standing with his back to the girl. Strangely, he felt ... nothing.

The girl sat down carefully.

-I-I'm not scared. It's very rude n-not to introduce y-yourself-What a ridiculous situation! He stood there, with the intention of killing her, and here she was, chatting with murderer.

-Oh, forgive my terrible manners-he said, bowing his head slightly in her direction-so many years of living among people like me made me forget how to treat a lady. So, shall we start once more?

The girl looked at him without any apparent emotion. And she just nodded. The man was astonished.

-We shall.

-I am grateful. So according to your question : My name is Itachi Uchiha-caller replied cheerfully -I am a brother of the one who is responsible for all committed crimes in this city and also a madman, just like you, darling.

Hinata was not surprised-she didn't know why. So that was it? Sasuke was hiding just IT? Meaningless. Pointless. Suddenly, she didn't care. Why would she? She was just dead. And she was dead for very, very long.

-I'm sorry I said it in such a brusque manner. And I'm also sorry, but I have to finish this. Probably, you already had no hope that you manage to get out of here alive. - She looked at Itachi with almost unseeing eyes-there is no other way. It is not entirely my decision, but since you're here, and we both waiting for my brother... maybe you want to chat a little? Do you think he'll come? He will save you?

Hinata raised her head and stared at the clouds obscured the moon. I still do not want to watch?

-I hope he wont...

_Pointless... No matter ... do not fall asleep ... do not sleep ... do not leave!_

Damn, let no one dares to ask for help for her! She had to come in, the fog lifted. Now, it was time to allow THEM to devour her. The song sounded in her head in such a strange way!

_Go home ... We will take you ... we go home ... let us ..._

Yeah, maybe she sould go home. She could let them in. Never betray the way it should be.

_Yes ... yes ... let me, let us ..._

-I see that you already begin to feel the effects of that little injection I gave you-came her muffled voice of amused Itachi-Is your invisible companions have already told you what would they want?

And when Itachi saw the shadow quickly running through the dirty streets and disappearing into the building where he was standing, Hinata was unconscious .


	5. Chapter 5 Wide Open

He knew that all of this so doesn't make sense at the time when he exceed the threshold of the door of that nasty wrecked building. He shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't be here, she shouldn't . In a strange,clumsy haste he climbed the slippery concrete steps soiled with something very slippery. He had the feeling that he will fall at any moment and break himself completely-so it was unrealistic, but at this point , really , he did not care. He was alone. Now and forever. She was the light. And he was going to get her back. Even if she wasnn't there anymore.

####

Hinata moved her fingers. In contrast to anything else, it could be seen very carefully. The floor was dirty. It wasn't surprising, it was a very old building. Lonely day.

_Take my hand and we'll walk away._

No. Of course, she wasn't going to go away. The most loneliest day of her life. But she knew, she felt ... this was not the end, it couldn't be. She thought it was a terrible way of dying-she would prefer to be pierced with the sword, or something equally romantic. Such a lonely day. She could not bear it. But the room was drifting away more and more. Oh, she was loosing consciousness again.

A man stood quietly ,wistfully glancing at the moon. He was beautiful and he loved it. Although Itachi relished the moment. He knew that she was important to Sasuke, but why was it important anyway? Oh, yes! She could not die. On the other hand, however- the victim or two.. The man glanced at the shadow standing in doorway.

"So it's time," said the older of the current "two blood brothers meet again. Though ... not as I imagined"

"Yes. Today the blood of one of us will wash away all traces of life. Just let her go"

"Oh, I will, trust me..."

But she slept. She slept deeper and harder and soon noone would be able to wake her up. Hinata was drifting. Getting weaker with every breath of her , soul was moving away from her tiny body. More and more. She was dreaming, but dreams disappeared. Now it was just dark. But she heard him, she felt him-that was the only reason for which she held tight to her dreams and passionately frightened the voices that so desperately tried to convince her that she should go home.

_Let's go let's go ..go_

Where was her home. Where was her home?

_Where is your home?_

But she knew that it was nowhere. She never took place. Never.

"Why did you bring me here? Can't give me peace, even now?" Sasuke said.

"Let it go. Never wanted peace. Came back just to be able to track her. But she doesn't know, does she? Didn't tell her little secret of yours? Hmm, of course not." Itachi felt piercing glance of his brother. "If you love her, why do you mind if she ..."

"No!" Sasuke interrupted him, "She has to live! She can still feel so much . You're right. she doesn't know, she has no idea. And so it is better. What would she say? Run away from me. And then I could no longer protect her. She Not could be mine. She would be so lonely. Like .. Like .. "

"Like you?" suggested innocently older young man.

Sasuke paused for a moment and then replied with power:

"Yes. And then I could no longer be so calm. I would die ..."

Itachi carried a mad laugh.

"Oh, brother. Do not talk nonsense. You already dead...

Hinata sightless eyes opened widely. Her dream has been broken. With just ONE word.


	6. Chapter 6 The End of The Beginning

Black-haired young man stared at his brother, the oponent, the enemy ... he no longer knew who Itachi is for him .

"DO not say that EVER again," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Avoiding the truth will help nothing ," the older one said almost cheerfully "I have to dispel your false hopes ..."

Sasuke felt a strange numbness. He wasn't able to hear half of what this monster was saying. But if his brother was a monster then who was he? Nothing else. Nothing better. He was the same low for of existance and now additionally he was in a hopeless situation. He also couldn't allow him to take her. _**Think.**_

"... can you hear?" Itachi said, "I can barely. She's nearly breathing. Life keeps her just for the matter of principle, really. She was so brave, waiting here for you, fighting. I wonder if now she realized that she is suffering because of you? Hmmm, shame, that we forced her to stop fighting "

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke growled desperately looking at half-dead girl laying on a dirty floor, "It doesn't matter.'ll do it. I don't care. Just let her go, don't expose her to ..."

"I? Oh, no, my dear 's You.'Its ALL because of you. What do I want? Oh really ..!" Itachi laughed and sat down on an old wooden window . His cold eyes almost painfully dug deeply into the younger, "I want you to suffer. Even more than you were before. And she is the only way to make you trough this suffering. Though, if you look at it, it will be temporary torture. So it will recover. "

"Why?"

"Because I do not like you. No, actually, is pure hate." Itachi said "what do you think about this answer?"

"I think you're nothing."

"It is a pity that it does not restore her life. 'Cause you, my dear brother, you are powerless. Has always been and will be forever. Let it be so. Oh, but let's stop this senseless chatter. I think I'll leave you two alone now. Just so you could see how the last breath escapes from her pink ... hmm ... rather white, lips. Er, rest in anxiety, Hinata, I guess."

Before Sasuke could throw himself in his brother direction and prevent sudden disappearance it was aready too late. Itachi was gone. He looked at Hinata.

"No, no, no, no! ..." he gripped her cold, limp body and whispered in a panic, "Don't you die I will protect you, swear. Now I tell you everything, no secrets. Not anymore! But, I beg you ..."

Big, blind eyes opened, and wordsflowed on the white lips :

"It's too late, I think "

It was last words coming out of her living body.

Sasuke yelled in desperation.

"No. You shouldn't have die!"

It was his fault. Everything. Each moment. It was ..

"Stop it. There was no alternative. Apparently, it had to be like this" he heard a soft voice. He knew who it was. He knew she will apear. He didn't move.

"Sorry," he said.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Sasuke. But ... if I can .. Can I touch you. And feel it?"

Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Yes"

She brushed her hand upon his cheek.

"It's very strange. And sad. I didn't want to die like , well, this. But it's nothing." petite figure sat next to him and stared at the dead body in his arms, "Starnge, you know, to look at it. This eventually me."

"I know., I also couldn't get used to" he said.

"I guess we have to hide the body?"

"Yes"

"There is no reason to wait. Come"

###

She watched as her cold body disappeared under the last layer of the ground. It was true. She really was dead. She was looking at her own funeral, which in her imagination always looked different. But she also liked this one. It was quite dramatic. A little scary. As of horror novels.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, still staring at the grave just overwhelmed.

"Voices are gone. This means that I'm not crazy."

"Yes, actually," he replied with a hint of a smile on his face and closed his hand over hers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always"

"How did you die?"

"Itachi pierced me with a knife. Kitchen knife"

"Wow. That's not romantic at all also" Hinata laughed, but quickly returned to her serious expression "Sasuke ..

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? Forever? "

"Forever"

"Why?" she said, almost reproachfully, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke looked at her.

"I thought you would be scared. Of a ghost that walks, talks, and is almost carnal"

"I'm ... I was crazy. Wasn't afraid of anything." she said, "why you were with me all the time?"

"Because I love you, Hinata"

"Hmm, I see.I'm not quite sure what love is, but I think I love you too," she said, loud and clear.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her closer. Sometimes she was so funny.

"Let's kill Itachi" Hinata suggested casually.

And brilliant. And he knew that she wasn't kidding. It was her plan ,her revenge, her own remedy for the crimes that left its mark on her. Crime committed by HIM. He didn't know what it will be like. Hinata could become even more unbalanced than in life. And even if he didn't want to , he had her now for eternity. He was lucky.


End file.
